The Results of Being Stuck in a Closet
by AmOrFoReVeRmOrE
Summary: After Hermione and Draco were locked in a closet, they learned alot about each other. Now that they're out will their relationship keep growing? Or will the pressure of it make keep them as enemies? DMHG
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first fanfic but I'll try my best to not let it suck. It's not HBP compatible since I hate it when Draco's an ass and Dumbledore's dead. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J. K. Rowling owns EVERYTHING!

**Chapter 1**

Hermione woke up rubbing her head. Why did it feel so cramped and dark? She looked around and from what she could tell, she was in a small room with no windows. She quickly pulled out her wand and muttered, "lumos" to find that she was not alone, but with an unconscious Draco Malfoy. After trying to open the door, finding that it was locked, Hermione tried to use spells to get out but it appeared useless.

_How the hell did I end up here?!? We were doing patrols last night and next thing I know I'm here with ferret boy! Great, out of all people to be trapped in a closet with. Speaking of his highness, looks like somebody's starting to wake up._

Draco sat up quickly once he realized he was not in his expensive bed down in the Slytherin dungeons but somewhere very cramped and uncomfortable. He looked around to see that Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor princess, was sitting right across from him. "don't think that I'm not thrilled to see you here Granger, but what the hell are we doing here, why didn't you just open the door and leave?"

Hermione sighed, _the next few hours, or however long we'll be in here are NOT going to be fun. _"Malfoy, we're stuck in here," Hermione said calmly.

"WHAT"

"I said, Malfoy, we're trapped in this bloody closet until someone finds us."

Not believing her, Malfoy went through the same spells as her, trying to open the door but with no affect. "HELP, GET ME THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly Malfoy, there's a silencing charm on the room, no one can hear you but me."

Draco stared at her, than quietly sat back down.

The two of them sat in silence for what felt like hours, even though it had only been a few minutes.

Draco sighed, "I'm bored."

Hermione just looked at him and said, "What do you want me to do about that?"

"What's that really embarrassing muggle game with the questions?"

"am I hearing this correctly, Draco Malfoy wants to play truth or dare?" Hermione said, smirking.

"yes, truth or dare Granger?

"oh, um…dare," Hermione said, startled. "we're trapped in a broom closet together so what's the worst that you can make me do?" Instead of answering, Draco just grinned, making Hermione feel uneasy.

After a minute or two Draco grinned even wider and said, "_Hermione_, I dare you, to give a lap dance to the two guys you see no matter who they are." When Hermione raised her eyebrows at him he said quickly, "that is, except for me."

To his surprise she smiled sweetly at him and said, "of course I will, _Draco_, but only if you propose to McGonagall in the great hall at dinner." When Draco protested, Hermione said "that is, unless your scared?" Unable to turn down the challenge he agreed, but very hesitantly.

"Ok, since I basically just took a dare I'll ask you the question, truth or dare Granger?" Draco said.

"Truth"

"hmm…Granger, are you still a virgin?" Draco said evilly.

Once again, Hermione startled him saying, very calmly, "no."

Draco's smug look fell and he said, "What the bloody hell, do you mean to tell me that the Golden Trio's very own Hermione Granger, bookworm of all bookworms, has done it…I'm impressed Granger," he said smiling. When Hermione glared at him he said, "Ok, I have to know, who did you do it with?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I'm very sorry to disappoint you Malfoy, but that was not part of the question so, truth or dare?"

Malfoy, after cursing his own stupidity, said "truth."

Hermione looked at him in the eyes before saying "do you really think of 'mudbloods' as people who are not worth anything?"

"no," Draco said, examining the floor, which had become very interesting in the last minute. "that's what my father taught me to believe, but after spending the first few years of Hogwarts away from him, I realized otherwise and started thinking for myself."

Draco, expecting Hermione to not want to talk to him anymore, was very taken aback when Hermione asked, "what made you change your mind about everything?"

Still looking down, Draco mumbled, "you." When Hermione encouraged him to go on he said "I was taught that since I was a pureblood and since my family were supporters of you-know-who we were the best. After coming to Hogwarts I just couldn't get why I wasn't the absolute best in all of my classes and I couldn't get why I wasn't the best at quidditch either. When I realized who I was second best to in both these things, I was completely stunned. A 'mudblood' and the great Harry Potter were better than I was, and that questioned everything I had believed my whole life. I realized that what I had been taught by my father was a load of crap and I was able to actually make decisions for myself."

Before saying the next thing, Draco finally looked up and made eye contact with a genuinely interested Hermione. "you see Hermione, I was second best only to you, a muggleborn, and I couldn't get that. I guess I should probably say thank you since if you hadn't been here in school than I would still be a heartless ignorant bastard and I should probably say I'm sorry for still acting like an ignorant bastard even though I hated doing it."

Hermione didn't know what to say so silence filled the room. Draco would have bet money that Hermione would be furious with him and make it seem like he _wanted _to be a deatheater like his father and that he was lying straight to her face. Instead, Hermione sat across from him with a contemplating look on her face.

Hermione turned to Draco after a few minutes and said, "Ok, now it's you turn to ask me truth or dare."

Quickly getting over his shock, Draco said "oh, right…truth or dare?"

"well, as much as I would just love to strip for someone as well as give them a lap dance, I have to go with truth."

Draco grinned at this and said, "Well than Hermione, who did you sleep with?"

Hermione had completely forgotten that she told him about not being a virgin and immediately hit herself on the head for picking truth. Sighing Hermione muttered something but Draco was unable to hear it. Grinning he asked her to repeat herself and got a glare from Hermione that would have easily killed him if looks could kill.

"you suck, you do know that Draco Malfoy."

"yup, but you're avoiding my question Ms. Granger," Draco replied very smugly.

"ok…well…um…"

"God damnit Hermione, just tell the boy that you slept with," Draco said, very amused.

As he said this Hermione decided to get it over with and said, "Fine, I slept with Ron after having a little too much to drink at a bar, and,"

"What? How the bloody hell is there an 'and' after that." Draco said smiling. "Do you mean to tell me Ms. Granger that you have slept with two people, who would have thought."

Glaring, Hermione asked, "Draco, if you want me to stop now I can." After Draco hurriedly apologized and asked her to continue, Hermione said, "well, during the summer I went to a party and I started kissing this guy from school and after one thing led to another," Hermione blushed. "I slept with Blaise Zabini."

Draco howled with laughter but than immediately stopped, "wait a minute, Blaise is my best mate, my only real friend, do you mean to tell me that he slept with you and didn't tell me?"

Hermione smirked and just winked at Draco, who was scowling.

"now, I believe it is my turn to as the question Draco, so truth or dare?"

"Dare, definitely."

Raising her eyebrows at him Hermione thought about her options and said, "In the next potions class," Draco's face fell at this. "I dare you to make your potion explode, and ask Snape for private lessons from Neville."

Draco was shocked, but still very amused, "Ms. Granger, I think that you are definitely wasted as being a Gryffindor, are you sure that you weren't really meant to be in Slytherin?"

Hermione laughed, "and you Draco, seem to be showing off your teddy bear like qualities, are you sure you weren't meant to be in Hufflepuff?" After saying this Hermione broke out into hysterical laughing and was shortly joined by Draco.

After taking a few deep breaths, they both smiled at each other and looked deep into each other's eyes. Without thinking, Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. Hermione quickly got over her shock and deepened the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. After a moment of softly kissing one another, Hermione opened her mouth, allowing Draco full access, and their light kissing turned to full out snogging.

And that's the way they were found by a small group of people consisting of Ron, Snape, Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Pansy who were apparently a search party since they had been missing for quite awhile.

Hermione and Draco, completely oblivious to their little audience until they heard Ron shout, "What the bloody hell is going on?!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione and Draco sprang apart and Hermione quickly asked what they were doing.

"We were looking for you since we were worried after we didn't see either of you since yesterday and it's after dinner, but the real question is what are you doing kissing that ferret Hermione?" Harry said. Hermione blushed and explained that they were on patrol duty last night and next thing they knew they were unconscious in the closet.

"That still doesn't explain why the bloody hell you Hermione Granger were bloody snogging that bloody ferret boy over there like the whole bloody world was about to bloody explode!" Ron said, clearly very angry, thinking that Malfoy had done something to Hermione.

At this point Ron was livid, Snape and Harry were disgusted, Ginny looked very amused and Pansy was staring very jealous daggers at Hermione. Blaise on the other hand shot both a knowing look since he knew that Hermione was a brilliant kisser and he knew that Draco was thinking the exact same thing.

Not wanting Ron to explode, even more, Hermione said. "Ron calm down, Draco and I were bored out of our minds we played truth or dare and I learned some things about him and he learned some" Hermione blushed as she said this "interesting things about me. One thing led to another and well, that's exactly how you found us."

Ron had fancied Hermione for years and Harry decided that he should step in, "why don't we all go to bed, it seems like it's been a long day for all of us."

Hermione quickly agreed and started following the other Gryffindor to the common room when Draco pulled her arm back and asked Snape, Pansy and Blaise to give them a moment.

"sure but we're talking about this later Drake," Blaise said and he, along with the help of Professor Snape, literally dragged a hysterical Pansy out of the room.

Hermione turned to Draco who smiled at her shyly, "Hermione, uh, we have our next Hogsmede trip this weekend and I was well, um, wondering if you would like to go with me?"

Hermione grinned at Draco and said "Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco blushed when she said that, which was something that Malfoy's never do, but seeing that she was teasing him he smiled and said, "yeah I think I am Hermione."

Hermione's grin became even wider and she replied, "Well Draco Malfoy, I think that I would love to be your date for Hogsmede."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Hermione entered the great hall the next day she was beaming. She glanced at the Slytherin table briefly to see a certain blond haired Slytherin wink at her. Their next class was potions and Draco had to carry out his dare.

After being interrogated by Harry and Ron about why she was so happy, they all headed off to what promised to be a very amusing potions class.

They had a few minutes before class started so Hermione thought that it would be best to remind Draco of their little truth or dare game that they had, but surprisingly Draco walked over to Hermione first.

He smiled smugly realizing that she had completely forgotten about her  dare.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are aware of what you have to do during potions class today, right?" Hermione said very smugly, gaining her very curious glances from Harry and Ron.

"Of course Ms. Granger how could I forget? Although it seems you have forgotten what YOU have to do also." As Hermione's blank face turned to one of horror she yelled the first thing that came to mind, "SHIT."

Ron was very angry at Draco for upsetting Hermione so much and he was ready to beat the hell out of Draco, but Hermione seeing this, quickly said, "hey Ron, do you remember that truth or dare game that me and Draco told you about?"

"oh yeah," Ron said. " wait, since when do you call Malfoy, Draco?" Ron demanded.

Hermione looked startled and said, "I never really realized I was doing it but I guess since we were locked for a full day in a closet, you get to know each other better. But anyway, Ron, um about the truth or dare game, I kind of accepted a dare to um… do something to the first to boys who I saw and I just realized that I saw you first so um, find me after dinner."

Ron looked shocked but nodded.

"Hermione, do you remember who the second person you saw was?" Draco asked smugly.

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Hermione had a look of complete horror on her face and screamed, "I don't care about a stupid truth or dare game, there is no way in hell I am GIVING PROFESSOR SNAPE A LAP DANCE!"

Everyone burst out laughing, including Harry and Ron. "Malfoy, did you actually dare her to give a lap dance to the first two guys she saw?" at Malfoy's nod, Harry laughed even harder. "that's bloody brilliant, wish I had thought of that one." Malfoy was a little taken back by Harry's compliment, but smiled at him anyway.

Ron suddenly realized something, "Hermione, err, if you saw me first and Snape second, does that mean you're giving me a lap dance too?"

Hermione somehow managed to stay calm and said, "yes Ronald." Ron was totally stunned and nodded slightly, secretly looking forward to the special treatment he would receive from Hermione later today."

"So what was Malfoy's dare?" asked Blaise grinning.

"You'll just have to wait 'till later to find out mate," Draco responded with a look on his face saying that he was completely dreading having to do it, and unfortunately, his Slytherin pride was going to make him carry through with it.

Just than, professor Snape walked in the room and started writing instructions on the board for a very difficult potion. Immediately, Draco and Hermione exchanged glances and as soon as everyone had collected their ingredients, without warning Draco's potion blew up and landed on everyone. Hermione started giggling when Draco put his hand up after Professor Snape asked whose potion had blew up.

Seeing Draco's hand in the air professor Snape said, "Draco, do you mean to tell me that your potion is the one that blew up."

Draco looked down at the floor than up and Snape and said, "Sir, I think that this potion is way to complicated for me, perhaps, in order to raise my grade I could have Neville tutor me?" the entire class burst out laughing but Snape just stared at Malfoy with a look of sheer dismay on his face.

Malfoy winked at Hermione, who smiled back and mouthed the word "Dinner" to him. Remembering the other Dare that he had to do, Malfoy immediately sobered, and glared at the snickering Hermione.

Towards the middle of the class, Draco passed a note to Hermione who looked at it and read

_Hermione,_

_I think that now would be as good a time as ever to carry out a certain part of your dare that involves a certain, very greasy professor._

_- Malfoy_

_P.S. payback is sweet_

Hermione shot a glare at Malfoy and than stood up and started walking to the front of the room.

Draco, knowing that he couldn't resist, tapped Ron on the shoulder and pointed to where Hermione was walking and said "hey weasel, I suggest you watch the front of the class, you're about to get a preview of what Hermione will be doing to you later."

At these words Ron glued his eyes to where Hermione was walking straight towards Snape and by the time that Hermione was up at the front of the room she glanced back at Malfoy and transfigured her clothes into a pair of skin tight jeans and a tank top that stopped a couple inches above her belly button. The entire class stared as Malfoy flicked his wand, accompanying Hermione with music. When she shot him yet another glare, he just shrugged and pointed at Snape who was very confused.

Hermione started dancing around the room in a way that made all the males in the room very aware of whatever she was doing. Snape just stared in horror as the girl advanced on him and started with the lap dance. A few moments into the class, all the boys had to cross their legs in order to make the bulge that was appearing in their pants noticeable.

_Bloody hell! Who knew Hermione could move like that. I had always thought of her as nothing but a Gryffindor know it all that was best friends with potty and weasel…damn._

_Holy Shit, is Hermione doing that to me later. Oh, I am gonna enjoy that._

_Wow._

About five minutes later Hermione finished and was met with very enthusiastic applause from the students, mixed with wolf whistles. Hermione blushed as she transfigured her clothes back to their normal way and apologized quickly to the stunned potions master.

When Hermione looked back at the class she saw all the crossed legs and looked at Malfoy to see that he too, was crossing his legs. She looked at him and raised his eyebrows causing Malfoy to blush.

When Hermione turned back to her table and started walking there she was totally grossed out to see that BOTH Harry and Ron were crossing their legs to hide how good Hermione actually was at doing that.

Hermione smirked a very Malfoy smirk and took a bow to the whole class and continued to work on her potion.

By the time dinner rolled around, Hermione had been receiving lots of curious glances from different classes but she just shrugged them off. Looking at Malfoy she winked, and motioned to McGonagall who had just walked in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Malfoy groaned and announced to Blaise that if he died, he would haunt Hermione forever.

Malfoy headed up to the head table and everyone became silent. Shooting one last glare at Hermione, Draco pulled a very confused professor McGonagall in front of the table to the middle of the room.

Hermione dimmed the lights with a flick of her wand, earning her another glare from Draco but he was distracted as he suddenly got down on one knee causing the whole room to gasp.

"Minerva McGonagall, ever since I walked into this room and saw you sorting out the first years, I knew that you and I were destined to be together." At this time Hermione was doing her best to contain her hysterical laughs but it kept on coming out as gurgling and snorts. "Minerva, it doesn't matter if our beliefs are different or if our ages are different. It doesn't even matter if you turn me down right now because you will still know how I truly feel about you. Minerva McGonagall, you would make me the happiest man in the world right now, if you would do the honors of being my wife."

By this time, the entire hall was silent except for Hermione rolling on the floor in hysterics, unable to contain her merriment.

Before McGonagall could even respond Dumbledore stood up and looked from the still kneeling Draco to the hysterical Hermione, amusement in his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy you are too young to marry and I want to save Minerva the task of telling you that she can't marry you since she is already married. Now, I must ask that no one else disrupts a teacher again in the middle of dinner. You may get up and than sit down at the Slytherin table now Mr. Malfoy." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was so bright that it seemed like there was a light bulb in his head. "oh and Ms. Granger," Hermione had calmed her laughter down by now and she looked up at the professor. "I must congratulate you on that. It was definitely the best dare that I have ever witnessed." Dumbledore bowed his head to Hermione and winked at Draco before sitting back down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Hermione, you want to meat with Ron and me to go over to Hogsmede today in the Gryffindor common room?" Hermione blushed as Harry said this.

"Oh um Harry, I can't, I kind of have a date today" Hermione replied leaving Harry and Ron with their mouths hanging open. Ron was furious since after he received the lap dance from Hermione, all he wanted to do was shag her senseless.

"Who's your date with Mione?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione and Ginny had also become best friends in the summer of their third year.

Hermione just smiled and said, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Harry and Ron were both shocked by her answer and exchanged a quick glance at each other, silently agreeing to follow Hermione under the invisibility cloak.

Hermione after saying a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron whispered to Ginny, promising to tell her everything when Harry and Ron wouldn't get mad. Ginny grinned and wished her good luck.

Going down to where she and Draco had agreed to meet, Hermione waited a few minutes before she felt someone's hands wrap around her waste. She spun around quickly only to find it was Draco and gave him a kiss on the lips that soon deepened so they were making out in the middle of the street.

After a few minutes, they both needed to come up for air so they decided that they would go get some coffee at a new coffee shop that had just opened up next to Honeydukes. Grabbing a small table, Hermione and Draco held hands as they talked and laughed, totally oblivious to the three people that were watching them with repulsion written on each of their faces.

Harry and Ron were completely shocked that Hermione was laughing at ferret boy and that they were both even out on a date.

The third person spying on them was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Although Hermione knew that Lucius would be furious if he knew that his son was going out with a mudblood, Hermione wasn't all that worried since she didn't think he could ever really do anything to her.

Draco was fully aware of what would happen if Lucius knew about his relationship with Hermione but whenever he was around her, he forgot all sad memories and was only filled with happiness.

Seeing that his son was turning soft, Lucius decided to get payback on his son that would hurt him the most, and after seeing what he had today, he realized that that mudblood was what meant the most to him. So Lucius decided that he would get revenge on his son, by hurting Hermione.

After spending a lot of time just relaxing together in the coffee shop they decided to go to Honeydukes to get some sweets to take back to the castle. Buying pretty much everything in sight, Hermione and Draco decided it was time to go back to the castle.

On their way up to the castle Hermione and Draco talked about everything and anything, still getting to know each other. They found out that each other's birthdays were in the same month, they found out each other's middle names and family traditions. By the time they reached the castle, neither of them wanted to leave the other so they decided to go quickly drop off their stuff in the castle than meat on the quidditch pitch.

Hermione ran upstairs and quickly dumped her candy on her bed, and looked at her reflection in the mirror sighing. _I think I'll take up Pavarti and Lavender on their offer to give me a makeover, it might actually be fun._

Deciding that, Hermione ran to the quidditch pitch to meat Draco there. She arrived seeing one squirming on the ground in pain and the other holding out his wand. The cries of "crucio" from the figure standing up could be heard from where Hermione was standing and without even thinking, she stupefied the man.

Hermione ran over to the two men to see who they were. As she got closer, she could se light blond hair on both of their heads and was very confused because the only people that she knew with hair that blonde were Malfoy's which meant…

Hermione ran even faster to reach the two Malfoy's. Not even looking at Lucius, Hermione ran to Draco, who had been knocked out cold from being repeatedly hit with crucio.

Using her wand to revive him, Hermione helped Draco sit up.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked seeing tears on Hermione's face.

Hermione couldn't help laughing, "Of course I am, I was so worried about you, I didn't know if you were ok or not." Without thinking Hermione tackled Draco back to the ground showering him with kisses until her lips finally met his and they deepened the kiss.

Hearing someone clear their throat they looked around to see that Dumbledore was in front of them along with all of the staff.

Both of the teenagers were blushing, and Hermione quickly explained what had happened to Draco."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes left when the story started and he looked around and said, "we have a problem, Lucius is not here."

"WHAT?" Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

Dumbledore looked very upset as he said "Severus, lead the teachers on a search of the school grounds, he's here somewhere. You two," he said addressing Hermione who was still on top of Draco. "go back to bed now and don't tell anyone you don't trust about what has happened. I will call you if I need you or if we find Lucius."

With that the two teenagers got up and left the teachers to talk about what happened.

They stopped at the entrance hall each of them going their separate ways (but not after sharing a passionate kiss)

On Hermione's way to the Gryffindor common room she felt someone grab and she screamed. Before she could let out a second scream a hand was clasped over her mouth, not letting any sound come out. A quick spell was muttered and everything around Hermione went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco heard a short scream when he was walking back towards the Slytherin common room and he instantly knew that his father had found Hermione. Draco turned around and sprinted towards where Hermione's scream came from, hoping that he could find her.

Halfway towards the Gryffindor tower Malfoy saw Harry and Ron and was never more glad to see them than he was now. He ran over to them and said, "I need your help Herm-"

"you want our help Malfoy, you're kidding right?" Ron said furious.

All Draco needed was three words to get their attention, "Hermione's in trouble." Seeing that they were listening to him he started telling them the story. "Hermione and I went on a date together at Hogsmede today and we had the best time ever. When we came back to the castle we decided that since neither of us were tired, we would meet at the quidditch pitch in fifteen minutes. I got there first and my father suddenly attacked me.

"Before I even got the chance to reach for my wand, I was hit with the cruciartous curse over and over again," at this Harry and Ron were completely taken aback, they couldn't believe that someone's father would do this to their own son. "he probably saw me and Hermione together in Hogsmede today and got pissed off.

"Hermione came quickly, thank god, and stupefied my father. By that time I had passed out and Hermione revived me and started kissing me frantically. We were interrupted by professor Dumbledore and somehow during that whole time my father escaped.

"After we went our separate ways to go to our own common rooms I heard someone scream and for some reason I just know that Hermione was taken by my father somewhere."

Malfoy looked from Harry to Ron who still hadn't quite digested this entire story.

"your own father would hit you with crucio?" Ron asked amazed.

"yeah," Draco replied dryly. "he was showing mercy since I was his son, normally he would have just killed me. But that's why we NEED to find Hermione now, if anything happens to her it's my fault and I could never live with knowing I hurt Hermione." At this Harry and Ron were totally dumbfounded seeing that tears were even starting to show in Draco Malfoy's eyes, Draco Malfoy of all people.

"you really care about her don't you Malfoy?" Harry asked meeting Draco's eyes.

Not backing down Malfoy replied, "just because I pretended to be a arrogant, spoiled, bastard, doesn't mean that I'm one all the way through."

Harry and Ron nodded, for the first time, actually understanding something of the horrible life that Draco Malfoy had to live with.

"let's go to Dumbledore"

With that, the most unlikely trio of boys marched straight to Dumbledore's office to try to rescue Hermione.

When they reached the statue of the gargoyle, they realized that they didn't know the password.

"uh…chocolate"

"jelly beans?"

"snickers."

"lemon drops"

"air heads"

"licorice snaps?"

At the last one, the gargoyle jumped to the side revealing a spiral staircase. The three boys entered and were greeted by Dumbledore.

Suspecting something was wrong, Dumbledore turned to the three boys and asked them what was going on. Draco repeated his story, leaving nothing out and than the room was filled with silence.

A second later, Harry jumped up and yelled "don't move" and ran out of the headmaster's office leaving the remaining people very confused.

Five minutes later, Harry returned with the Marauder's Map in his hand and touched it with his wand saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The familiar map of Hogwarts appeared and the four people looked quickly around for either Lucius's or Hermione's name but not having any success yet.

After a few moments of frantically searching, Albus Dumbledore saw Lucius and Hermione disappearing right in front of where the Room of Requirement is, and everyone sprinted off to find Hermione.

After they arrived (which had taken longer than any of them would have liked) they started the process of walking three times across the door, each one of them saying that they needed to find Hermione. Before they had finished saying it twice the door magically appeared and Hermione stumbled out wand in hand. As soon as she saw them, she gave a sigh of release and collapsed, thankfully being caught by Draco.

Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead and carried her inside the room to see what happened. In front of him was a bed that had smears of blood on it and an unconscious Lucius Malfoy towards the side of the room with a bruise starting on his head.

They all took a closer look at Hermione to see that her clothes were rumpled and that she had some cuts on her body, one on her cheek another on her leg and a long deep gash along her arm. But other than that she seemed more or less alright.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing three days later surrounded by gifts from all her friends and from all of those who had heard about what had happened to her. Not entirely sure how she got there exactly she looked around and her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy and all the memories came roaring back.

Flashback

A/N: kinda dark but necessary

_Hermione felt someone grab and she screamed. Before she could let out a second scream a hand was clasped over her mouth, not letting any sound come out. A quick spell was muttered and everything around Hermione went black, but about ten minutes later she was revived by magic to find that she was in an unfamiliar room with only a bed and a couch as furnishings. She tried to get up but found that she couldn't since a spell was keeping her in place, all she could move was her eyes. _

_Looking around, Hermione noticed that she was not alone and that none other than Lucius Malfoy was staring right at her with a sneer on his face._

_Hermione was terrified._

_As Lucius advanced Hermione's fear grew. Just when she was able to move she felt the hands of Lucius Malfoy hold her down. He held on to both of her wrists with one hand above her head while the other hand roamed freely across her body. Struggling, Hermione managed to kick him making him even angrier than he was already. He punched Hermione in the face, cutting her cheek. Than he picked her up and threw her at the wall, Hermione hit something that managed to cut her leg and her arm._

_Hermione suddenly realized that she was in the room of requirement and whatever she needed would come to her. As she thought this, she noticed a heavy bat that was usually used to hit the bludgers on her right._

_As Lucius advanced once more Hermione swung the bat and it connected with Lucius's head knocking him out cold._

_Hermione still had enough sense to find her wand grab it and try to get help. She stumbled out the door and seeing that Draco was there felt very relieved. She let out a sigh and for the second time that day, every thing turned black._

End Flashback

Hermione looked at Draco for a minute than was suddenly pushed back down onto the bed as a result of Draco showering her with kisses. Which she happily returned. Once again a group of people (Ron, Harry, Ginny, and professor Snape) caught them in the middle of a snog session and were very embarrassed.

Draco mumbled something about Hermione having just woken up and him being very happy to see her. Everyone in the room smiled very knowingly and to Hermione's surprise everyone was getting along. They spent the next hour telling each other what happened. Hermione was so proud of every one for working together to help find her and they were all horrified when they heard what Lucius would have probably tried to do if Hermione hadn't been able to find what she needed.

Draco felt horrible. He couldn't help feeling like he got everyone into this mess and that none of this awful stuff would have happened to Hermione if he hadn't gotten involved with her in the first place.

Hermione seeing the look on his face game him a small smile and said, "Draco, none of this was your fault. You didn't know what your father was going to do, there was no way you could prevent it from happening. He hurt you just as much as the rest of us, so don't blame yourself."

Draco smiled at Hermione, not believing that he was so lucky to have her, Hermione thinking the exact same thing as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Everyone else in the room was pretty uncomfortable and when Ron cleared his throat, Hermione and Draco both blushed.

Later that night, Draco sneaked into the hospital wing and slipped into bed with Hermione who had been expecting him.

After cuddling for a while Draco tilted Hermione's face towards him and game her a passionate kiss on the lips and said, "Hermione, I think I love you."

Hermione laughed at that and said, "well ferret boy, I think that somehow, I love you to." Draco grinned at hearing that and pulled her up to another passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Epilogue**

Graduation for the seventh years was amazing. As valedictorian, Hermione gave a speech to the crowd and it turned out fantastic. Harry ended up asking Ginny out right before the ceremony and it was like he was the happiest person in the world. As Dumbledore finished his own speech, which would be followed by the seventh years actually graduating, Dumbledore turned to Draco who briefly nodded and than turned back. Hermione sent Draco a questioning look but he kept his face blank.

"I think that almost all of you, if not all, have heard about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's relationship this year. They have been through so much together and they are in every way perfect for each other. Draco has something that he would like to say," as Dumbledore was speaking Hermione just looked at Draco with a bewildered expression in his eyes, he just grinned and winked back and pulled Hermione to her feat and to the center of the stage and got down on one knee.

"Hermione, I've been trying to tell you how much I care about you in words, but I find that that is an impossible task because I love you too much to possibly say," all the girls in the crowd sighed and looked happily at the couple while all the guys felt kind of uncomfortable. "I can't imagine spending another moment of my life without. I want to be wake up every morning knowing that we'll always be together, so, Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

Hearing this Hermione screamed "yes" and flew onto Draco meeting his mouth with hers and they kissed passionately as thundering applause sounded in the audience along with lots of wolf whistles.

When Hermione and Draco broke from their kiss a noticeable amount of time later, Draco slipped the ring onto Hermione's left hand and kissed her once more.

To them, it didn't matter if Voldemort would rise to power again, and it didn't matter to them whether or not there was a war ahead of them. All they could think about, for that one blissful moment, was that they would be together, always.

A/N: I hope everone liked it as much as I loved writing it. Remember that it's my first fanfic…ever so I'm still rusty but PLEASE give me some feedback!

Thank you so much

AmOrFoReVeR


End file.
